smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Johan (Empath stories)
"I swear upon my life that I will defend my king and my friends." Sir Johan of Audric is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History He was originally a young boy named Jochanan ben Mephibosheth, who was orphaned and raised by Homnibus the enchanter until he was old enough to be sponsored as a squire. Even in his youth, he loved adventure and wanted to use his skills as a sword fighter to protect the innocent. Homnibus encouraged the young Johan to study and do his best so that he would be one of the best knights of the kingdom. His first encounter with the Smurfs took place five years prior to Empath's final return from Psychelia, when Peewit came across a magic flute with six holes that made whoever listened to its tune dance. When the same flute was stolen by Matthew McCreep and used to rob the townsfolk of their valuables, Peewit and Sir Johan sought help from Homnibus, who then sent them to the Smurfs, the ones responsible for creating the flute. They offered assistance by creating a second flute with which Peewit used to retrieve the first flute from McCreep. From that point on, the Smurfs had various encounters with Sir Johan and Peewit, beginning with the rescue of the Smurfs when they were kidnapped by a dragon tamer named Monouf who was using his dragon Fafnir to kidnap potential slaves for working in his diamond mine. Empath has had some occasional encounters with Sir Johan since his final return from Psychelia. In one adventure, he helped his friend Peewit discover his origins and his original birth name of William. One notable appearance was during Empath and Smurfette's wedding, which at that point he had received his full commission as a knight. Sir Johan has a descendant in the 19th Century named Jonathan Justice, who works as a lawman in an old mining town in the Southwestern United States. Personality Sir Johan's personality is the same as that of his mainstream media counterpart: he is very brave and loyal to his king and to his friends. He humors his friend Peewit constantly about his inability to play or sing good music. While he does find King Audric's niece Princess Savina to be very beautiful and attractive, he respectfully declines any attempt of a romantic encounter with her, though he does allow her to partake in his adventures despite Dame Barbara's objections. Tapper comments one time that Johan has the spirit of the Biblical character Jonathan, a son of King Saul that became a loyal friend of the man who would become King David. Role He is a squire serving King Audric along with his friend Peewit the court jester. According to the king in his discussion with Lady Arnica, Johan's title is considered honorary due to his consistent and unfailing actions of valor regarding protecting the kingdom. At the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding, Johan received the full commission of a knight, making his title official. Abilities * Skilled Swordsman * Skilled Archer * Skilled Horse Rider Notes * Johan is a masculine given name of Hebrew origin (יוֹחָנָן, Yôḥānān). It is a shortened form of the Hebrew name יְהוֹחָנָן (Yəhôḥānān), meaning "God is gracious", and uncommon as a surname. * It is assumed that Johan is about 18 years old around the time of his first encounter with the Smurfs in "The Magic Flute". * The last name of "ben Mephibosheth" is based on that of son of King David's friend Jonathan, whom David took care of in 2nd Samuel. Voice Actor(s) His most likely voice actor would be Jamie Bell, the voice of Tintin from the 2011 Adventures Of Tintin movie. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:British accents Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of King Audric Category:Single characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Sword users Category:Characters with black hair Category:Celibate characters